I'll Try
by DesertNightWolf
Summary: We've all had that feeling of being worthless or not being good enough. A certain King of Arendelle will prove to you, his lovely queen, that you are not all these negative things you think you are. Male! Elsa x Reader


Ugh, my fingers are aching from typing too much! . But I wanted to get this one done already so I can post it! Anyway this is my first time writing for Male!Elsa, whom I call Elias in here. So he may be a little OOC. Also I kinda rushed through typing up this thing cuz I want to rip open and play my new Frozen dvd that my dad got me with all the deleted scene goodies and whatnot. w

* * *

An arm slung itself around your waist, pulling your frame closer to its owner. Cold fingers snuck underneath your night shirt and crawled up your stomach. You felt your body tremble at the cool touch, (e/c) orbs cracking open. Fingers continued to travel up further until they encountered your bra.

"Elias." You muttered sleepily while trying to pull his intruding hand out from under your shirt. "It's too early."

You felt his lips smirk against your shoulder. "But (y/n), the sky is awake, so I'm awake."

"You took that from Andre." You turned your body around so you now faced your king of Arendelle. His cream colored hair was tousled so nicely giving him an even more erotic appearance. Lightening blue eyes gazing at you with so much love that you wanted to hide from it. You heard Elias chuckle as he looked underneath the covers at your blushing face.

"Now why would my queen be hiding her beautiful face?" he smiled and kissed your nose.

You still were not used to such kind words that Elias often lavished you in. Looking in the mirror, you saw nothing extraordinarily beautiful or even pretty. All you saw was a plain looking girl. If you even dared call yourself ugly in front of Elias he'd be quick to go on a verbal rampage on you; even so far as to bring Andre, Krista, and Olaf into the situation.

"(y/n)'s being silly!" he'd say. "Tell her how beautiful she is!"

Really, him telling you how beautiful you were was embarrassing enough. No need to bring in anyone else. Like a god brother Andre was he would agree and point out that you were in fact very beautiful.

You could never see it yourself though or even understand why Elias chose you, out of all other more prettier brides, to be his wife. Opening your mouth to voice that question you quickly shut it and bite your lip.

Elias' dark eyebrows quirk up. "What's wrong? Weren't you going to say something?"

"I was… But decided against it." You admitted with a sigh.

His arms drew you in closer so that your head now rested on his chest. "Please tell me."

"You'll give me a tongue lashing for it."

"I promise I'll try not to."

There was no refusing Elias; you never wanted to anyway in fear of disappointing your handsome king. So you took a deep breath and released everything that had been going on through your mind. Being the wonderful king he is, Elias listened silently while gently caressing your head; weaving his fingers through your (h/c) tresses. His hand only seemed to stall when you voiced out the question on why he chose you.

"(y/n)… has this question been bothering you?" he asked with a gentle voice that made you feel like an incompetent child.

You nodded.

Elias sighed deeply. "Oh my dear (y/n). It shouldn't."

"I'm sorry." You mumble.

"Why are you sorry?"

"You've shown me every possible way how much you love me, yet I still feel unworthy of being called your Queen of Arendelle. I feel…" you dared to say it. "_Pathetic_ compared to the other women who wanted to be your wife."

Elias' silence made you feel even more concerned. _Oh shoot. Here comes the tongue lashing!_

"You are not pathetic (y/n). I will not tolerate anyone calling you that. Not even if it's yourself." His voice was icy, but changed after he sighed again. "If only you could see yourself the way I see you. I chose you because you're a beautiful person through and through. Even with your flaws… Like when you accidentally slap me in the face while you're sleeping."

That part made you grin sheepishly, and this made Elias braver to continue on. "You know, sometimes I feel like I'm unworthy of you."

"Why would you feel like that, Elias?!" you gasped. Did he truly feel like this? _Elias_ the great king of Arendelle.

"I never know when my powers will go out of control again. I may accidentally hurt you. And if that happens I know that I'll want to die right there on the spot. I couldn't bear if anything were to happen to you (y/n)."

He looked at you with such a pained expression on his otherwise gorgeous face that it broke your heart. Baby blue eyes that looked at you pleadingly under furrowed brows with his lip quivering at the thought of harming you.

"I already know what its like to hurt someone I love." Elias was now speaking of Andre; still haunted of when he struck his brother with his ice powers. "I would rather die than see that happen again."

"Elias…" you shifted your body up so you were able to cradle his head against your chest. "You won't. None of that is ever going to happen again. There's love in your heart that is stronger than your power. It will help control it. I trust you and so does Andre as we as Arendelle. We all love you so very much."

Elias' lips finally turn up into a small smile. "Ah, my kind Queen. You always know how to warm my heart."

With a triumphant grin you admitted "I try!"

"Now can you try to see how beautiful you are?"

"That depends. Can _YOU_ try to see how wonderful a person you are?"

He thinks for a moment. "For you? I think so."


End file.
